This kiss is something I can't resist
by kyra007unicornXOXO
Summary: Somehow everything changed when he hugged me that day at the Chasm. When we were talking about Shauna and he just put his arms around me to comfort me, I know it's wrong but since that night I knew I was going to love Zeke. I don't exactly know why. Maybe my heart was tired of all my and Tobias' fights, maybe I just wanted to be happy. Zeke/Tris T just to be sure.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Somehow everything changed when he hugged me that day at the Chasm.

When we were talking about Shauna and he just put his arms around me to comfort me,

I know it's wrong but since that night I knew I was going to love Zeke.

I don't exactly know why.

Maybe my heart was tired of all my and Tobias' fights,

maybe I just wanted to be happy.

Maybe I realized he wasn't perfect at all when he beat Marcus without any reason.

The first time I saw Tobias after the hug with Zeke, was that evening and he took me to Evelyn and Edward.

He said he wanted to know my opinion about the situation and for 2 seconds I thought we were okay and Zeke was nothing.

Until we fought…again.

And again.

And every time we fought and I walked out of the room, I went to Zeke and he held me close until I stopped crying. 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****DauntlessCrow : thank you so much & so do I!  
cmatty I feel the same haha I seriously thought I was the only one. **

**Sooo hey guys here is the first chapter **** Four/Tris make me happy but since their fights and THE hug, I just adore Zeke and Tris together.  
And I'm going to try to write a story I would like to read myself ****  
Btw, I'm not going to involve the war, in this fanfic there's no war.  
and the fat sentences are her thoughts ****  
**

I wake up and immediately feel the pressure of Tobias' arms around my waist.  
I used to love his body behind mine.  
I used to feel so safe and secured.

He had asked me to come to his apartment with him last night and since I am still his girlfriend I couldn't refuse.  
What I actually wanted to do was going to Zeke's room and asking him to help me shooting with my left arm.  
Not that I care about being able to shoot with my left arm but I take every opportunity to be alone with him.  
I really didn't plan on sleeping over at Tobias' place but I think I drank a little bit too much and I still do love him.  
Kind of.  
I try to get Tobias' arm of me and roll my eyes when he tightens his grip.  
When I finally manage to get out of the bed I walk over to the bathroom and decide to take a quick shower and get out of here as soon as possible.  
Zeke always gets up early and I'm hoping to be alone with him at breakfast.  
I know this is crazy.  
I'm in a relationship with Tobias.  
We have been for 6 months.  
But I have unbelievably strong feelings for Zeke, every time I see him I automatically search for a mirror to check how I look.  
Every time we talk I laugh twice as much as when I'm talking to Tobias.  
When I get out of the shower I look at myself and while brushing my hair I can't help but wonder why I didn't break up with Tobias the second I found out I don't love him.  
Not the way I should love him.  
Not the way I love Zeke.  
Maybe it's because I know that Zeke doesn't like me back, maybe I'm afraid to be alone, or maybe I somehow want to make Zeke jealous.

When I walk out of the bathroom, Tobias is luckily still sleeping and I sneak out of the room.  
I shut the door as silent as possible and start running to the cafeteria.**  
I fucking love food.  
**When I arrive there my heart starts jumping around and I freeze in the middle of the hallway while staring at Zeke through the window.  
It isn't until I hear some people laughing at me that I start moving again and I can feel my blood going to my cheeks, flushing them tomato red.  
I quickly take a plate and try not to look at Zeke before he catches my stare.  
I **really** don't want that to happen.  
"Hey Trissiegirl"

I turn around faster than I thought I possibly could to find Zeke laughing at me.  
"Did you just call me **Trissiegirl**?"

I ask as I feel my cheeks flushing again.  
_**Trissiegirl and Zekieboy**_

"I don't know Trissiegirl, did I?"  
He grins and I find myself looking at his lips while he's doing that.  
"So, how's Four doing?"  
**It almost looks like he doesn't want to know.  
**"We're fine"  
I say, looking at his expression in the hope to see some disappointment but all I see is smile.  
**  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Someone told me that she doesn't like her thoughts in bold so I'm just going to change it and put them in normal. I was listening to 'Somebody that I used to know' and 'I won't apologize while writing this chapter.  
cmatty : I'm not going to rewrite the chapters, the first chapter was just the prologue so I will write about the fights and comforting in this chapter and others don't worry ****  
Here's an extra long chapter for my babes 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, sadly **

"What the fuck is your problem?"  
I yell at Tobias as he looks at the wall behind me.  
"You have no right to tell me what to do!"  
I feel tears burning in my eyes but I keep giving Tobias an angry look and try to keep them back.  
"I have every right to tell you what to do! I'm your boyfriend!"  
I grit my teeth and take a step back while he looks at me like I'm a stupid little girl –one of his initiates –instead of his girlfriend.  
"I'm old enough to make my own choices. You may be my boyfriend but you can't force me to stop hanging out with Zeke. He's nice, okay?"  
He seems to get more pissed at me every second and I roll my eyes when he opens his mouth to reply.  
"And I'm not nice?"  
Wait…what?  
When the fuck did I say that? It's like he's putting words into my mouth.  
Well, now I think about it; he's right.  
"Actually no. You're an ASSHOLE"  
The anger takes over my entire body and I feel tears leaving my eyes.  
I just want to hurt him like he keeps hurting me.  
Like he hurts me by flirting with other girls, by getting mad at me every single day for no reason at all, by telling me to stop seeing Zeke.  
But he doesn't look hurt at all, he looks like he wants to shoot something.  
"What does that mean?"  
He asks, with a scary calm voice and I take another step back.  
What does that mean?  
Good question.  
Maybe I should end it right now, I can't handle the fights anymore, and I sure can't handle not having Zeke in my life .  
Maybe starting to date Tobias was a big mistake in the first place.  
I mean, the first 2 months were perfect; he treated me like I was the only girl in the whole world and he didn't want to let go of my hand, not even for 2 seconds.  
Until I started being more reckless, because I wanted to feel dauntless.  
He thought I was changed; and not in the good way.  
And he was right of course, I shouldn't have risked my life like that; but that didn't give him the right to tell me what to do.  
Because that's what he does.  
He treats me like an initiate. Ever since he became a dauntless leader.  
"It's the truth Tobias, you hurt me, we fight and you're not nice to me.  
That's not how a relationship is supposed to be."  
Now, he looks hurt.  
I hurt him.  
"Ever since I met you, all I wanted was to hold you in my arms. All I dreamed about was you getting through initiation and becoming a Dauntless member so we could finally be together.  
But you changed Tris, you're not brave. You're reckless. You fucking crossed the line."  
I sigh and turn my head to look at a picture of us on the wall.  
We were at his apartment and we were having a movie night.  
The Notebook had just ended and my eyes were all puffy and red when he decided he wanted to take a picture of the two of us.  
To hide my face I kissed his cheek and he had a huge smile on his face.  
Good old times.  
"**I** crossed the line? I'm still me, you know.  
I may have done stupid things but so have you so don't pretend to be any better than me."  
I don't think I can stay in this room any longer.  
"Maybe we should break up if I'm no longer the girl you fell in love with. I'm sorry for changing"  
I turn around before he can give me a response or before I can see the expression on his face and I slam the door shut behind me.  
I knew I was going to regret saying everything I said but I was angry and I really didn't care about his feelings right now.  
I automatically run to Zeke's apartment after the fight with Tobias and I knock twice like I always do so he knows it's me.  
He doesn't open the door.  
That's strange; he's always in his room after dinner. I raise my hand to knock again when the door opens and I see a blushing Zeke.  
"Hey"  
I say, confused.  
"Ehm Tris, I'm kind of busy at the moment"  
He says while scratching his head, I can't help but staring in his eyes, trying to find out what's going on, but the explanation for his weird behaviour comes out of his bedroom 5 seconds later.  
The girl is wearing one of Zeke's shirts and puts an arm around his waist after walking to the two of us and giving Zeke a peck on his cheek.  
"Hey Tris"  
I know my face is like an open book right now, I know I look hurt and confused and I know they can see the tears in my eyes.  
"Hey Shauna"  
I say but I can't stand looking at her after catching her and Zeke in his apartment, doing who knows what while I just had a fight with Tobias about him.  
Well, it's kind of obvious what they were doing but I don't want to think about that possibility.  
Where am I supposed to go now?  
I just sort of broke up with Tobias and I was hoping to find comfort here but I was too late.  
He already has a girlfriend.  
Shauna had liked him for months now but he never showed any signs of affection.  
Or maybe I just didn't see them because I wanted him to like **me.  
**"I uhm, I'll leave the two of you alone now, I'm sorry for bothering you"  
I say and for the second time in 10 minutes, I walk away from a boy with pain in my heart.

**Soooo what do you think about it? :D do you like it?**  
**Reviews really motivate me to write faster and upload more soooo *puppyface*  
**


	4. Chapter 3

I know I look awful.  
I know there's mascara all over my face.  
I know I look like a drunk panda.  
I'm standing in front of the mirror and I feel like crying.  
And no, not because I look like this.  
Because I made the biggest mistake in my history of big mistakes.  
After I caught Zeke and Shauna doing you-know-what, I couldn't think clear.  
All I could think about was how hurt I w as.  
How hurt I **am**.  
So the first thing I did when I ran away from Zeke's apartment was going back to Tobias'.  
And when he opened the door…  
"Hey baby"  
…I kissed him and apologized.  
"Hey Tobias"  
I know it's a mistake.

"Tris!"  
Christina yells as she runs up to me.  
"You don't want to go there girl, trust me. Zeke…"  
She's the only one who knows about my crush for Zeke, I told her a couple of weeks ago when I just had a fight with Tobias and I was sitting in Zeke's apartment.  
She came in because she needed to talk to Zeke.  
I needed to tell her about my crush and about my and Tobias' fights since Zeke and I were hugging.  
Like, **hugging**.  
"I know, Christina"  
I try to smile but I know I fail.  
She's from Candor, and she obviously can see I'm lying but she lets it go, which I think is strange, and puts an arm around me to escort me to the table.  
I'm lucky, I'm a good actor and Christina is my only Candor friend so I think I'll be able to get away with it.  
And I then see Zeke, he's sitting next to Shauna and whispering something in her ear.  
She giggles and I feel like something has been stolen from me.  
I could swear I heard my heart break.  
"C'mon honey"  
I hear Christina whisper and I don't know how I manage to do it but I move and I sit next to Uriah who gives me a concerned look.  
I don't know what's up with Uriah.  
It seems like he always knows how I feel.  
Maybe he hangs out a bit too much with Christina, or maybe he's noticed something was going on between me and Zeke.  
Or maybe he just knows me better than I like.  
I don't look at him and try to concentrate on my food but that doesn't exactly work out and I can't help it and I keep looking at Zeke and Shauna being all disgustingly cute.  
I sigh and Christina immediately turn her head into my direction.  
I know what she's trying to make clear by looking at me like that.  
Do I want her to get me out of here?  
"Hey guys"  
You gotta be kidding me, you gotta be kidding me, you gotta be…  
"Babe"  
Tobias comes up to me and tries to kiss me but I turn my face away so the peck lands on my cheek.  
"Hi"  
I whisper and I see everybody looking at me with a questioning look.  
I get up and run out of the room as fast as I can but I can hear someone come after me.

**A/N:** **Who is coming after Tris? Tobias? Zeke? Uriah?  
Hahaha I'm sorry for this chapter it's really bad but I promise the drama will begin next chapter.  
And there's gonna be Zetris too.  
R&R ! It motivates me to write and update faster **


	5. Chapter 4

I just keep running and running and running…  
I don't know for how long.  
But I do know someone keeps following me.  
The sounds of this person's feet running annoys me.  
I cover my ears with my hands to shut the sound out but it doesn't work.  
"Go away"  
I yell and I try to run even harder but the pain in my stomach makes me stop.  
So there I stand; too stubborn to turn around but at the same time too curious to stay here much longer without knowing who is standing behind me.  
"Tris…"  
Great, he is number 2 on my list of people I really don't want to see right now.  
I close my eyes and sigh.  
"What the hell was going on in there? Did you and Tobias have a fight again?"  
No shit Sherlock. Why does he think I came to his apartment last night?  
"No, it's okay Zeke. Just leave me alone."  
I open my eyes again, only to discover he is now standing in front of me.  
His hair is messy and his lips look like he and Shauna had kissed a lot last night.  
Well, that doesn't surprise me.  
"You're lying"  
Holy shit, is he psychic?  
"No I'm not. Everything is fine. You have a girlfriend, I have a boyfriend. Yay"  
I know I sound too sarcastic for my own good, I know he'll find out I have feelings for him if I keep saying things like that but I really don't care at the moment.  
I actually feel like starting to run again and leaving Zeke behind.  
"Tris…I and some friends are going to a night club tonight. Maybe you should come. Dance, have fun, relax. I think you kinda need it"  
Why does he always know what I need, because this is exactly what I need: get drunk, dance,…  
"You were right, Tobias and I did have a fight last night. That's why I came to your apartment"  
I don't know why I'm even telling him this.  
"I know"  
He takes a step towards me and I can't breathe anymore, he's so close now.  
"We were fighting about you"  
I whisper and he backs away with a confused expression.  
"Uhh, we're all meeting at the Chasm tonight at 9, so uh I guess I'll see you there"  
I nod and I watch him as he walks away.  
Well, that was weird.

"So you're going out?"  
I put on my bracelet and smile at myself in the mirror.  
"Yes Tobias"  
I look good, I'm wearing a short black dress, that's wrapped around my body tightly.  
Black heels -that make me taller than I usually am-cover my feet and  
I'm wearing long diamond earrings.  
"I'll see you later, you don't have to wait for me"  
I peck his cheek and walk out of the room, Tobias and I haven't kissed since we got back together.  
I walk down the hall that leads to the Chasm and try not to fall, I barely wear heels.  
As I come closer, I see some people waiting: Uriah, Will, Christina, Lauren and Lynn.  
No wait, I almost didn't see him but Zeke is there too, behind Uriah.  
He looks like something's wrong; he's talking to no one and keeps scratching the back of his head.  
"Ahaaa! There's the last member of the club with cool people!"  
Uriah yells when he sees me and he runs up to me.  
"Well hello pretty lady"  
He winks and I roll my eyes at him. Zeke is looking at us.  
"Sure Uriah, let's go" 


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the nightclub chapter **** oooh yeahhh things are going happen hahaha.  
Zeke/Tris is going to happen. Baaaad things are going to happen.  
I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!**

We enter the night club and I immediately see what kind of club this is.  
People are smoking, kissing, taking drugs, drinking,…and nobody seems to care about their health or what is going to happen when they have to go home.  
Not like Dauntless cares about stoned kids.  
"Uriah"  
Lauren says while rolling her eyes and Uriah nervously looks at every single one of us.  
"Good job Uri"  
I say with loads of sarcasm and I turn around to look at the rest of the group.  
"Are we staying here?"  
Zeke comes forward and I allow myself to look at him for the first time since we left.  
He is wearing black jeans, a dark blue shirt and a leather jacket.  
He looks like a dauntless god.  
Zeke, god of sexiness.  
"There's music and alcohol. We're not stupid enough to take drugs."  
He pauses to look at Uriah and Lauren and his eyes catch my stare.  
"Are we?"  
I grin and turn around.  
"Let's go then"

**So what we get drunk.****  
****So what we smoke weed.****  
****We're just having fun.****  
****We don't care who sees.****  
****So what we go out.****  
****That's how it's supposed to be.****  
****Living young and wild and free.**

I move my body to the beat of the music and wipe away some sweat.  
This night is exactly what I needed, I already drunk a lot of alcohol and we  
had only arrived an hour ago but it felt like days.  
Suddenly someone puts his arms on my hips and I turn around.  
I might be a bit drunk but I don't feel like turning on some 40 years old paedophile.  
"Zeke?"  
I yell but he doesn't react and leans forward to kiss my neck.  
The alcohol had burned down every instinct that would push him away.  
He is wasted, and so am I.  
So who can blame me for doing what I'm about to do.  
I turned around and allow Zeke to wrap his arms around me.  
I throw my head to my neck and laugh while dancing against him.  
I know we are taking it way too far.  
We both have someone, he has Shauna and I have Tobias but we obviously don't care.

**I don't care! I love it! I don't care!**

I am so going to regret this tomorrow morning.  
After 3 songs, I turn around again but I didn't realize how close he was.  
There's barely 10 cm between us and I find myself having trouble breathing.  
I feel his hot breath on my lips and I close my eyes for 2 seconds before opening them again and seeing he had moved his head even closer to mine.  
"Zeke"  
I whisper.  
I feel his lips lightly touching mine without really kissing them.  
"Yes?"  
He whispers back before a new song starts to play.  
"I love you" 


End file.
